The control of undesired vegetation is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Achievement of selective control of the growth of weeds especially in such useful crops as rice, soybean, sugar beet, corn (maize), potato, wheat, barley, tomato and plantation crops, among others, is very desirable. Uncontrolled weed growth in such useful crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of undesired vegetation in noncrop areas is also important. For example, many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
World Patent Publication 95/33719 discloses compounds of Formula i as herbicides
